


Luminescence

by Somewhat_Inspired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christianity, Hope, Mother's Day gift, Original Fiction, Poetry, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Inspired/pseuds/Somewhat_Inspired





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my amazing mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+amazing+mother).



Lead me to your light, Lord,

I’m putting up a fight,

But the world’s so cold.

 

I’m trapped in the Valley,

Need my hopes to rally,

Wish I could just walk away.

 

You’re my light, Lord,

The Shepherd of my soul.

You’re my refuge, Lord,

When the world starts to take its toll.

 

Take from me all my fears,

Wipe away my tears.

Show me your light, Lord,

Shine down on me.

 

I can feel my heart waver.

I think I need a Savior.

Can’t do it on my own.

 

All my heart withstands,

Lord, my life is in your hands.

I’ve been set free.

 

You’re my light, Lord,

The Shepherd of my soul.

You’re my refuge, Lord,

When the world starts to take its toll.

 

Take from me all my fears,

Wipe away my tears.

Show me your light, Lord,

Shine down on me.

Shine down on me;

I’ve been set free.


End file.
